wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggly Safari (video)
"Wiggly Safari" is the twelfth Wiggles video about The Wiggles going for a trip to Australia Zoo to go on a safari with Steve Irwin the Crocodile Hunter. The video was made and released in 2002, with the Wiggly Concert footage filmed a couple of months before. Song List #The Crocodile Hunter - Featuring Steve Irwin #Australia Zoo #Wobbly Camel #Cocky Want a Cracker #Butterflies Flit #Dorothy Queen of the Roses - In Concert #Swim With Me #Koala La La #You Might Like a Pet #Dingo Tango #Old Man Emu #Feeding Time #Do the Owl - In Concert #Kookaburra Choir #Snakes (You Can Look But You Better Not Touch) #We're the Crocodile Band Deleted Song #The Wiggly Owl Medley - In Concert Filmed Australia Zoo (May 2002) Do The Owl & Dorothy Queen Of The Roses concert clips (April 2002) Cast *Barney the Dinosaur *Joey *Johnny Taitz *Julio Moguel *Greg Page *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt *Anthony Field *In Concert Greg Page *In Concert Murray Cook *In Concert Jeff Fatt *In Concert Anthony Field *Leanne Ashley - Dorothy the Dinosaur *Paul Paddick - Wags the Dog *Donna Halloran - Henry the Octopus *Paul Paddick - Captain Feathersword *In Concert Dorothy the Dinosaur *Phillip Wiggle *Lilly *Dog *James Burton *Mike Jackson *Steve Irwin *Terri Irwin *Bindi Irwin *Joseph *Terry Murray *Chris Luder, Larrisa Wright, Ben Murray and Naomi Wallace - Wiggly Dancers *In Concert Wiggly Dancers Released Dates Australia: July 8, 2002 America: September 3, 2002 United Kingdom: October 20, 2003 Album The "Wiggly Safari" album was released in February 11, 2002 featuring 32 tracks. ''CD Songs'' *The Wiggly Owl Medley Gallery See here DVD Gallery WigglySafari.jpg|Full DVD Cover WigglySafari-Disc.jpg|Disc WigglySafari-InsideCover.jpg|Inside DVD Cover WigglySafarI-TourInformation.jpg|Tour Information imagesCA6JUEWR.jpg|US DVD cover Promo Pictures WigglySafariPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles, Terri and Bindi in promo picture WigglySafariPromoPicture2.jpg|Steve and Anthony in promo picture WigglySafariShow.jpg|A "Wiggly Safari Show" poster WigglySafariPromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in promo picture WigglySafariPromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles, Irwin Family and Wiggly Crew in promo picture WigglySafariPromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles wearing safari outfits WigglySafariPromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles wearing safari outfits WigglySafariPromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles wearing safari outfits WigglySafariPromoPicture8.jpg|Anthony wearing safari outfit WigglySafariPromoPicture9.jpg|Steve Irwin WigglySafariPromoPicture10.jpg|Terri and Bindi Irwin WigglySafariPromoPicture13.jpg|The Wiggly Group, Irwin Family and Wiggly Dancers WigglySafariPromoPicture11.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the Irwin family in white background WigglySafariPromoPicture12.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the Irwin family WigglySafariPromoPicture18.jpg|Captain Feathersword WigglySafariPromoPicture19.jpg|Captain Feathersword WigglySafariPromoPicture20.jpg|Captain Feathersword AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture.jpg|"Australia Zoo" AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the Wiggly Dancers AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture4.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture7.jpg|Wags the Dog AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture8.jpg|Wags the Dog AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture9.jpg|Wags the Dog AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture10.jpg|The Wiggles AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture11.jpg|The Wiggles AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture12.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots and the Irwin family AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture13.jpg|The Wiggle Friends and the Irwin family WigglySafariPromoPicture14.jpg|Anthony and Steve Irwin giving thumbs up WigglySafariPromoPicture15.jpg|Steve Irwin talking about dingos WigglySafariPromoPicture16.jpg|Anthony and Steve Irwin giving thumbs up WigglySafariPromoPicture17.jpg|Anthony and Steve Irwin holding dingos DingoTango-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in "Dingo Tango" promo picture DingoTango-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Wags in "Dingo Tango" promo picture DingoTango-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Wags in "Dingo Tango" promo picture DingoTango-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|Behind-the-Scenes picture: "Dingo Tango" DingoTango-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and dingo DingoTango-PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony holding a dingo YouMightLikeaPet-PromoPicture.jpg|Murray, Wags and Steve Irwin YouMightLikeaPet-PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray, Wags and Steve Irwin WigglySafariPromoPicture21.jpg|Wags, Steve and Bindi WigglySafariPromoPicture22.jpg|Wags writing autograph to Steve and Bindi OldManEmu-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Old Man Emu" promo picture OldManEmu-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Old Man Emu" promo picture #2 Snakes-PromoPicture.jpg|"Snakes" Trivia * Starting with this video, the Wiggles have striped lines and pockets on their pants in their colors. * During "Koala La La", Greg is playing the red acoustic guitar although there's no guitar music. * "Butterflies Flit" was originally sung by Greg on their Yummy Yummy album. This version has Dorothy the Dinosaur singing the verses twice and making comments in between. * The Wiggly Concert footage in this video was filmed at The Wiggles Wiggly Party Show during the 2001 tour. Clips from Wiggly Party Show can be seen in the TV documentary The Wiggles Take On The World. * After the credits are over, there is a dedication to the memory of FDNY's Brian Cannizzaro, and everybody else who lost their lives on September 11th 2001. Special thanks go to Engine 202, Ladder 101, Battalion 42. Posing with the firefighters are The Wiggles, Paul Paddick, and Steve Irwin wearing FDNY t-shirts. * Captain Feathersword's Wet Suit makes it's debut. ** The Wiggles' tango clothing also make their debut. * Henry the Octopus doesn't talk in this video. * In the prologue of Wobbly Camel the Big Red Car wouldn't start. This part is similar to Toot Toot! because in that video the same thing happened. * A deleted scene where Greg introduces The Wiggly Owl Medley is shown in the end credits of this video as a blooper. Other bloopers are also shown in the end credits, especially bonus clips. * According to a bonus clip of Big Birthday, Steve Irwin's son Robert suggested that the Wiggles should make a sequel called "Wiggly Safari 2". Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2002 Category:Blooper Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Videos that have Crocman Projects logo Category:Videos that have Tom Wiggle Studios logo Category:DVDs Category:2002 DVDs Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Videos that have Shadow Projects Logo Category:Videos